First Date
by Rinalira Hikaru
Summary: Sebulan setelah pesta besar RFA dilaksanakan, semua berkumpul kembali merayakan kesuksesan acara tersebut. Aku senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan mereka, terutama Yoosung. Karena semenjak pesta berakhir, kami baru bertemu sekarang. Sesungguhnya aku ingin sering bertemu dengannya. Tetapi Yoosung sangat sibuk kuliah, hingga sulit ditemui.YoosungxMC/Romance, Drama/Oneshot/Completed


Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger ©Cheritz. Merupakan hak cipta developer, saya cuma meminjam karakter

Pair: Yoosung Kim x MC

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: T

Kategori: Oneshot

Status: Completed

* * *

 **First Date**

.

Hari ini sebulan setelah perhelatan pesta tahunan RFA. Semua anggota RFA merayakan kesuksesan acara tempo hari. Kami merayakannya di sebuah restoran berbintang langganan Jumin. Setelah puas makan-makan, mereka berbincang satu sama lain. Zen dengan Jaehee sedang minum-minum. Sementara V berkumpul dengan Jumin, Yoosung, dan Seven. Aku duduk sendirian di meja makan. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut dalam percakapan diantara Yoosung dan yang lain. Namun kurasa lebih baik membiarkan mereka. Sudah banyak hal terjadi sejak kematian Rika. Mereka pasti berkumpul menanyakan masalah itu kepada V secara langsung.

Jika kuingat-ingat lagi, saat pesta berlangsung akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan semua anggota RFA. Kemudian bisa bertemu Yoosung, dan ... refleks kusentuh bibirku. Wajahku memanas sekarang. Siapa mengira Yoosung yang dianggap paling kekanakan diantara semua anggota RFA, bisa menciumku di depan orang banyak?

Kira-kira apa saja yang terjadi setelah pesta besar itu berakhir? Kami baru bertemu lagi hari ini. Yoosung meneleponku setiap hari minimal sekali. Tapi kami tidak bertemu, lebih tepatnya tidak sempat. Yoosung sangat sibuk dengan kelas di kampusnya hingga terpaksa membatalkan rencana kencan kami. Aku berusaha memaklumi soal itu. Namun, sesungguhnya aku ingin dia meluangkan waktu bersamaku selain via telepon. Apa itu egois?

Tepukan ringan di bahu, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Sedang mengidam _Dr. Pepper_ , ya?"goda suara itu tergelak, ternyata Seven. Dia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku.

"Tidak kumpul dengan yang lain?"tanyaku.

"Ah, aku biarkan mereka bertiga. Dibanding mereka, aku masih cukup sering bertemu dengan V. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Alasanku sama, membiarkan kalian."

"Masa kau tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan pacarmu? Kalian tidak sempat bertemu lagi, 'kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan menghela napas. Seven cuma diam memerhatikanku. Ekspresinya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Baiklah, air mukanya sekarang membuat perasaanku tak enak. Aku yakin dia ingin usil lagi.

Lalu pria itu mendekatkan wajah ke telingaku, membisikkan sesuatu. Sesuai dugaan dia ingin usil, dan gagasannya mengagetkanku.

"Hm, tapi itu ... entahlah, dia bisa marah"bisikku ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa—"

" _Chagiya_ _ **[1]**_!"teriakan seseorang menginterupsi Seven.

Kami berdua melirik ke sumber suara. Yoosung setengah berlari ke tempat kami. Dia sengaja menatap Seven kesal. Kemudian pacarku berusaha duduk diantara kami. Dirangkulnya erat pundakku, begitu posesif sampai terasa sakit.

"Kalian berdua dekat sekali. Apa yang dibicarakan?"tanyanya jengkel.

"Oh, santailah Yoosung"jawab Seven enteng. Lalu mengaduk saku celana mencari sesuatu. Disodorkannya dua lembar kertas kepada Yoosung.

"Ini?"

"Tentu saja tiket. Aku sebenarnya berencana mengajak Elly nonton bioskop berdua. Tapi tidak diizinkan Jumin"ujar Seven memasang tampang sedih.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Jumin mengizinkanmu membawa kucingnya. Lagipula buat apa membawa kucing ke bioskop?"

"Karena itulah kuberikan pada kalian. Bukankah kau cerita padaku kemarin kalau kalian tidak sempat jalan berdua?"

"Sungguh ini buat kami?"Yoosung menatap lembaran tiket berbinar. "Jadi yang kalian bicarakan tadi tentang itu?"lanjutnya, memandangku. Aku memaksa tersenyum.

"Ya, terimalah. Ini untuk kalian."

Yoosung menerimanya dan membaca judul film yang tertera. "Ngomong-ngomong, film _The Contouring 2_ ini tentang apa? Apa aku harus menonton film seri pertamanya dulu?"

"Oh tentu saja tidak. Seri tiap film menampilkan tokoh yang berbeda. Pokoknya ... "Seven mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ini film romantis yang cocok untuk pasangan!"bisik Seven bersinar.

"Wah _Chagi_ ¸ kita harus menonton film ini!"jerit Yoosung histeris.

"Iya _Oppa_ _ **[2]**_ "jawabku, sekali lagi memaksa tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu, aku bertemu Yoosung di stasiun. Dia ternyata sudah menungguku. Begitu menyadari keberadaanku, dia melambaikan tangannya. Pria berambut pirang itu menghampiri dan langsung menggenggam tanganku. Aku tahu dia orang yang posesif, tapi apa yang dilakukannya membuatku malu sendiri. Bahkan ketika duduk di kereta, Yoosung menyuruhku bersandar di bahunya. Tentu aku menolak, walau akhirnya aku terpaksa menurut karena dia merangkul pundakku.

Sesampainya di bioskop, kami langsung memasuki studio film yang diputar. Setelah mendapat tempat duduk, pria itu tetap berkeras menyuruhku bersandar. Aku menurut saja, kugamit lengannya dan menyandarkan kepalaku. Biarpun dia memaksaku, aku senang sekali. Aku bersyukur Seven memberi tiket itu pada kami. Tapi sebenarnya ada yang lebih penting, dan aku cukup khawatir. Ruang bioskop digelapkan tanda film dimulai.

 _Kisah diawali dengan sekumpulan orang duduk berpegangan tangan. Ceritanya, mereka mencari dalang kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di rumah tersebut. Tiba-tiba sang tokoh wanita berpindah ke dunia lain. Dia bergerak menuju kamar, bersikap seperti menembak. Bagai reka ulang, wanita itu membunuh seluruh penghuni rumah. Dia terkaget melihat seorang anak yang baru ditembaknya berlari ke suatu tempat. Tentu saja dia mengikutinya. Hingga sampailah ke sebuah gudang._

Aku merasa kepalaku gemetar. Saat kulirik Yoosung, air mukanya berubah pucat. "Yoosung- _Oppa_ , kau tidak apa?"tanyaku.

"Aku tidak apa!"tegasnya, membuatku semakin cemas.

 _Di dalam gudang wanita itu mencari-cari anak yang dikejarnya tadi. Bukan main terkejutnya dia saat melihat seluruh keluarga yang telah dibunuh ada di sana. Wanita itu pun bertanya siapa yang melakukan semua ini. Sayangnya mereka menghilang. Dia berjalan ke sana kemari. Begitu membuka cermin, sesosok makhluk berwajah putih berpakaian biarawati memandanginya. Wanita itu terkejut, sontak menoleh kebelakang dan berhadapan langsung dengan sosok tersebut ..._

"Huwaaaaa!"teriakan Yoosung mengagetkanku. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Aku menarik pria itu dan menatap wajahnya. Keadaannya benar-benar pucat sekarang. Refleks aku memeluk Yoosung erat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"tanyaku.

"Aku tidak apa, cuma kaget saja"kilahnya.

"Tapi ini film horor. Bukankah kau tak bisa menontonnya?"mendengar jawabanku, Yoosung sontak melirikku tajam.

"Kau tahu ini film horor, dan kau membiarkanku menerima tawaran Seven?"pertanyaannya membuatku terperanjat.

 _Gawat, aku keceplosan._

Yoosung langsung melepaskan diri dan pergi meninggalkan bioskop. Sementara aku tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya.

"Yoosung, tunggu!"teriakku. Dia berhenti, mata ungunya memandangiku sinis.

"Kalian merencanakannya, 'kan? Kau puas melihat reaksiku tadi? Kalau kau ingin membuatku takut, kau berhasil"dia balik badan dan berjalan lagi. Aku mengikuti dan meraih tangannya. Namun peganganku dilepasnya kasar, aku tertohok.

"Aku memang salah. Tapi ... kalau dia tidak menawari tiketnya, kita tak akan bertemu hari ini"gumamku lirih. "Kau selalu membatalkan janji kita ..."

"Sebulan ini aku sibuk dengan kegiatan kampusku, _Chagiya_ "katanya.

"Aku tahu! Selama kita saling berkirim pesan dulu, kau berjanji ingin sering jalan berdua denganku kalau bertemu nanti. Sejak saat itu aku sangat menantikannya. Lalu setelah kita bertemu, semua cuma janji ... "ujarku panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku sering menghubungimu 'kan? Aku berusaha mencari waktu luang agar bisa meneleponmu."

"Biar begitu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Bercerita hal remeh secara langsung. Lalu jalan berdua seperti pasangan biasa ..."Aku melirik sebentar, dia ternyata tidak memunggungiku lagi. Kenapa aku bicara begitu? Aku seharusnya mengerti Yoosung selama ini berusaha demiku juga. "Maaf, lupakan saja keluhanku tadi. Aku memang salah, maaf ya. Lebih baik aku pulang"kataku. Kemudian aku berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkannya.

Sebuah tenaga menarikku ke belakang. Punggungku menubruk badannya. Dia mendekapku erat. Mataku berkaca-kaca, terisak pelan. "Maaf ... "lirihku.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Bohong kalau aku tak ingin bertemu langsung denganmu. Setiap hari aku merasa menelepon pun tak cukup untuk melampiaskan perasaan rindu. Tapi aku berusaha menebus kelalaianku dulu agar bisa segera lulus"jelasnya gamblang.

"Maaf ... aku seharusnya tidak boleh egois—"

"Egois juga tidak apa-apa!"teriak Yoosung memotongku. Dekapannya mengerat, "Aku sangat cemburu kemarin melihatmu bicara akrab dengan Seven. Kalian berdua bicara dekat sekali sampai aku tak sanggup menahan emosi meneriakimu."Dia menghela napas panjang, "Seharusnya yang di posisi itu aku bukan dia. Aku ingin kau bersikap mesra denganku saja. Lebih egois aku darimu, 'kan? Jadi tidak apa kalau kau egois."

Yoosung membalik tubuhku, kami saling menatap. Pria itu mengusap pipiku pelan, menghapus air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk. "Kau juga cantik ketika menangis. Tapi kau berkali-kali lebih cantik ketika tersenyum"ujarnya, tersenyum tulus. Dia memelukku sekali lagi sembari menghela napas. "Yah, sayang sekali tiketnya sia-sia. Untung ini tiket gratis, jadi tidak rugi"katanya.

Selanjutnya, kami tidak bicara apapun. Berpelukan berdua dalam diam. Mungkin ada yang melihat kami, namun aku tidak peduli. Andai waktu bisa berhenti sejenak demi menikmati momen ini. Aku mampu mendengar suara jantungku yang begitu berisik. Yoosung pasti mendengar—tidak, aku tak sendiri. Telingaku berada tepat di dadanya. Di sana juga tak kalah ributnya, dan itu membuatku senang.

Dia melepaskan dekapannya, lalu buang muka dan menarikku. Kuperhatikan kupingnya merah pekat. Aku tertawa kecil dibuatnya, manis sekali.

"A-ayo kita nonton lagi"sahutnya.

"Nonton film yang tadi?"

"Tentu saja bukan film horor!"sanggahnya.

"Kau ingin nonton film apa?"

"Ingat saat kita masih saling berkirim pesan singkat dulu? Kau bilang suka menonton film romantis."

"Eh?"

Yoosung tersenyum malu, "Ayo, kita nonton film romantis. Pundakku kesepian selama dua puluh tahun, kau bisa bersandar di sana. Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

[1] _Chagiya_ , Bahasa Korea panggilang sayang kepada kekasih/pacar

[2] _Oppa_ , Bahasa Korea panggilan kepada kakak laki-laki. Tetapi banyak anak muda di Korea menggunakan kata ini sebagai panggilan sayang kepada pacar

* * *

Halo,

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. Fanfiksi ini lebih dulu di posting di akun Wattpad. Kenapa bikin cerita Yoosung x MC? Kurang lebih, karena mereka pasangan favoritku dan kebetulan baru rampung rute Yoosung juga. Pelan-pelan bakal nambah ship lain, semisal Seven x MC dan Jumin x MC untuk _straight pairing_. Untuk pecinta BL saya akan bikin fanfiksi BL dengan pair karakter yang saya suka di MM juga. Kuharap kalian menantikannya xD

Rinalira Hikaru


End file.
